What if
by fierceb-tch96
Summary: Read to find out. Based on the Justin Bieber episodes of CSI
1. Chapter 1

What if Jason McCann never died on CSI. what if he was proven innocent and got back on track. What if the person who helped him was the same age as him.

In this story, Jason McCann all of the above are true and Mackenzie Hamilton is a junior CSI officer who helps and watches Jason to make sure he stays out of trouble. Will the time Jason and Mackenzie spend together make them fall in love?

Read to find out


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Jason you can do better than that"

I hit the punching bag harder and leaned into it to keep the bag steady. He hit the bag harder and finally stopped to breathe. This guy had been through hell and back more times than anyone could count and now he was finally starting to get back on track. It had been two years since we met. My dad is a CSI agent and he set me up in the junior program. After I finished that, I became a volunteer with the teens for teens program to help kids my age get back on track. That's where I met Jason. Two years later we just graduated high school and were getting ready to go to criminal justice school.

"Nice", I said wiping sweat off my face and knuckle bumping him.

"Do you ever get tired"? , he asked

"Yea, but you've just never seen it". I grabbed my bag and headed to the girls locker room. I showered and got ready. Fifteen minutes later I was walking to my dad's office.

"Hey dad", I said as I walked in

"Hi honey. Whats up."

"Trying to be cool again?"

"Hey, I try"

I dropped my stuff on the cair that was always reserved for me in his office and walked back out to find Jason. He was in his parole officer's office. I ducked under the window and looked in. He was getting his parole bracelet off. I smiled and stood up and walked down the hallway.

"Mackenzie!"

"Yea", I turned around and smiled

"I got my bracelet off. So to celebrate do you want to go out tonight?"

"Sure, I'd love to"

"OK. Pick you up at seven?"

Sure. He hugged me and as soon as I let go half the cops in the station were looking at me and mumbling something about young love.

"Nothing is going on everybody", I yelled out. They laughed and I walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bye dad!" I yelled into the house. I slammed the door behind me and ran out to meet Jason in his car. He smiled at me.

"What up?" he asked as he leaned across the seat to hug me. I hugged him back and buckled my seatbelt.

"Not much. What up with you".

"Not much".

I laughed and he turned the radio up. I smiled and watched the Las Vegas strip lights get closer as we neared the city. After about fifteen minutes of quiet driving we pulled up to our favorite pizza place and got out. Jason stuck his arm out for me and I linked my arm with his as we walked inside. We sat down at a small table with a red and white checkered tablecloth.

"Can I start you two off with drinks?" the waitress said.

"Yes. Well we'll have a large pepperoni pizza, but I'll have a Coke and an iced tea for the lady." he said. Whenever we came here we always got the same thing.

I laughed and leaned across the table to talk to him.

"So, are you really not tired after today?"

"No! Jason I was holding the bag for you. You got the better work out. Plus I got a lot of sleep last night"

"I thought you went out with Sean last night". I groaned

"No?"

"Nah, he made plans with his friends. We were going to go out tonight but I didn't feel like going clubbing. Not a good scene for a cop."

Jason laughed and we leaned away from the table as the waitress set the pizza on the table.

"Do you guys ever go out? He's your boyfriend so I think you would".

"Yea, but he's more into the club scene and I guess in all he is a lot more different than me".

"Then why are you dating him?"

I looked down awkwardly and played with my napkin.

"Sorry, that was too much".

"No it's ok. Um, I guess I like him, but that's about it. He's not very deep. You know?"

Jason nodded and chewed his pizza thoughtfully.

"What about you. You must be dating someone".

"Single. The whole alleged bomb maker, prison thing doesn't really work with girls. The bad boy in me is a little too real."

I laughed at this and he laughed along. We ate the rest of our dinner, chatting about whatever came up. Mostly things that were happening at the station and getting ready for school.

After we ate, we stood up to leave. We walked out to the front to pay. Justin stood at the counter and paid.

"Mint?" he said," Fresh breath is nice". I grabbed it from him and popped it in my mouth He smiled and took the receipt for the cashier. We walked outside and I stopped by my door.

"Jason can you unlock the car. Jason?"

He was staring past me. I turned around to see what he was looking at. I turned around to see Sean leaning over our waitress on the hood of his car.


	4. Chapter 4

"I will kill that son of a bitch", Jason said about to walk over.  
"Jason you just got off parole like three hours ago you can't do this".  
"Mackenzie, are you not seeing what I'm seeing right now?"  
"Jason I can take care of myself."  
"Let me."  
"No. I can't. Do you know how much trouble you would get in?"  
"At least let me go with you."  
"No. Stay."  
As I walked over to the car my heels echoed in the parking lot and the sound of drunken laughter was coming from the car. As soon as I approached them I cleared my throat. Sean looked up. He was drunk but not too drunk to understand he was in trouble.  
"Baby", he said still holding the waitress  
"What the hell is your problem jackass?"  
"I'm drunk."  
"I noticed ass face."  
He stood up and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to push him off but he wouldn't let me. I tried to punch his stomach and flip him over but he wouldn't let me. He knew what I would do. He brought his lips to mine with so much force it actually hurt. I have up and slapped him. He pulled away.

"What did you just do?"  
"I just slapped you butt ugly face because you cheated on me. If you wanted to break up you could've just told me. Idiot."  
As I said this the grip on my waist was getting painfully tighter. Then he raised one hand and brought it down on my face. My left cheek burned and his rings left trails of pain on my eyebrow. He brought his hand up again and hit my face again. This time I felt blood run down my cheek.  
He was about to do it again when he let go and I stumbled on the pavement. I heard someone yelling at him and I tried to look up. I stood up and was about to walked to Jason when I realized Jason was the one yelling at him. I walked over and Jason put his arm around me to walk back to the car. He set gently in the car.  
"Mackenzie, look at me."  
I looked forward. I was humiliated. I was stronger than this. Plus I couldn't cry in front of Jason.  
"Mackenzie."  
I looked over and Jason gave me a tissue to hold on my cheek. I took it and Jason started driving. Ten minutes later we pulled up to the station. I got out and walked up to the medical room and took out band aids and alcohol wipes. I looked in a mirror and started to work on my face when I heard a voice behind me.  
"I called you dad. He's on the way."  
"Thanks." Jason took the wipes from me and started to clean out the gash.  
"I can do that."  
"No. You can't. Your hands are shaking too badly."  
"Thank you." I said a minute later after he put the band aids on.  
"Your welcome." He said and gave me a hug. He wrapped me in his arms and I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too." I felt him smile and I pulled away from the hug.


	5. Chapter 5

This is insanity. I love you was something that best friends said to each other. So now why did every time we touch during our work outs did I feel a fire where his fingers brushed over my skin? Yesterday, he even touched my cheek when he was asking me how it was healing. I could barely mumble out that I was feeling fine when he laughed and got up to leave. He was my best friend, so now why is all I think about him? Not just him in general, but the way his nose crinkles when he thinks really hard, the way his checks get red when he laughs a lot, and the way he shows me how hard I've been working out and flexes his muscles for me. I can't be normal. Right? I mean were not related and there's nothing stopping me from confessing how I feel to him. Except for the fact that if he doesn't feel the same way back then I lose my best friend and he thinks I'm a creep.  
But we would make such a cute couple. I wanted to walk down the hall together and find love notes from him in my books when school started. He seems like the kind of guy who would do that. But telling him would be the first step. If he was easier to read my life would be so much easier.  
"Mackenzie?" he said and waved his hand in front of my face.  
"What?" I said and jumped off my chair a little bit.  
"Too cute" he mumbled under his breath." Do you want to go to a movie tonight?"  
"Sure. What time does it start?"  
"Eight. You want to meet there at seven thirty."  
"Sure"  
"See you then", he said and stood up to leave. But before he left the room, he bent down and kissed my cheek. My face felt like it was on fire and I could feel myself blushing.  
"That should make it heal faster. But it looks like a scar on you eyebrow now which is pretty bad-ass."  
"I don't have a badge yet and I already have a scar." Jason laughed and turned around to leave.  
"Bye Jason"  
He smiled at me and left.  
As soon as he was out of my dad's office, I stood up and grabbed my bag. I ran out of the station and to the mall to buy a new outfit. I walked into Macy's and found a pair of black skinny jeans, a white suit jacket, a black tank top, and a pair of red flats. I tried them all on and decided to upgrade the flats to grey heels instead. This was hot. Different from what I usually wore around Jason. Hopefully he would love it.  
As soon as I got home I ran up stairs and changed into the new clothes and added a long gold necklace. I brushed out my hair and decided it was fine the way it was. I grabbed a gold glitter clutch and threw my phone, wallet, and make up in it. I looked in the mirror when I was done and realized how fast I had gotten ready. It was barely after six thirty and I was ready to go. I plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling until my phone buzzed next to me. The screen read, one new message from Jason  
_Hey girl, __  
__Movie got pushed back an hour. Want me to pick you up in 15 to get dinner first?_  
I looked at the screen. It was almost like he could read my mind. I replied.  
_Sure! I'd love to :)_  
I got back up and fixed my hair. Here I was getting all dressed up for my best friend. Insanity. Just as I was walking downstairs a thought came to mind. I threw my bag on the coat rack by the door and lined up my red TOMS, my new grey heels and pair of red flats. This way I could dress the outfit up or down when he came to get me.  
Just as I set up the last shoe my doorbell rang. I took a deep breath before I opened it. And when I pulled the door open I exhaled. Jason's usual t-shirt was traded in for a black button up shirt and jeans. For Jason this was more dressed up for him.  
"Looking good!" I said as I grabbed the TOMS from the row of shoes.  
"You don't look to bad yourself", he said and stared at me.  
"Thanks", I said and started walking to his car. When I got to the door he opened it for me and I got in. As soon as he got in the car he leaned over to kiss my cheek. But I didn't know that. As soon as he leaned over to kiss me with pursed lips, I turned my head to ask him what movie we were seeing. Our lips collided and we stayed like that for a second until he turned his head. I thought he was going to pull away but he ended up pushing on me harder. He put one hand shyly on the back of my neck and pulled me closer. I didn't know what to do so I just stayed there and took in what I wanted to happen for so long. After another second we pulled away and I leaned back in my seat. He sat straight up in the driver's seat and put both hands on the steering wheel. His furrowed his eyebrows and couldn't help but notice in spite of things; he looked adorable when he did that.  
"That was. . ."  
"Mackenzie, I'm so-"  
"No it's ok. It was accident"  
"No it wasn't."  
"Jason it's not like I planned to kiss you."  
"Yea but, never-mind. Sorry."  
"It's ok", I said and turned on the radio.  
We drove in silence until I had to know where we were going.  
"Jason where are you taking me?"  
"Well, for dinner we could go to the new Italian place by the station then we could go to the theater we usually go to and see The Kings Speech? Sound good?"  
"Yea! It sounds great!"  
He smiled as he turned onto the street the restaurant was on and parked across the street. We got out and ran across the street and into the building. We walked in and asked for a table for two. We were seated at a table that overlooked the strip. Perfect.  
After we ordered I decided that the only way I was going to get anything out of Jason about how he felt about me was if I pretended to set him up on a date with my friend Rachel. This way if he said no I would have to ask why and if he agreed I would have to confess.  
"Jason, I've been meaning to tell you, there is someone who really likes you."  
"She's eighteen, just graduated from high school, and is going into criminal justice school."  
"Wow looks like we have a lot in common."  
"Yes. You do. And she is a great person."  
"I know she is."  
"How did you know she is?"  
"She is sitting across from me"  
I was stunned. I was really talking about Rachel. Not me. But Jason thinks I'm a great person? Does this mean that he does feel the same way? My heart started to flutter.  
"Mackenzie. I know we are best friends, but I really can't help it. You have made me such a better person. I don't know where I would be without you, and I'm scared to think about where I would be. I don't really know how to put this, but um, well I think I am kind of falling in love with you."  
I stopped breathing. Everything stopped but my heart. It swelled. I couldn't help but smile. He feels the same way. This is not insanity, this is love.  
"That's good because I feel the same."  
He looked at me in disbelief then broke out in a huge grin. He reached out his hand across the table and I grabbed it. We sat like that until our food came and we had to pull away to eat.  
Throughout the meal Jason would keep making comments about the funny people in the restaurant and had us both laughing in tears by the end of dinner. I wiped my eyes and realized how un-girly I was being in front of Jason right now. I had to at least try to turn him on a little bit. I stopped laughing and leaned back in my chair a little bit and looked at him, trying to do my best sexy face.  
"So what now?" I said  
"Movie time"; he said and helped me up and out of the restaurant. Once we got in the car and started driving, he took one hand off the wheel put his hand on mine.  
"I like the way this feels."  
"Me too." I said and tried to hide the blush I could feel on my cheeks.  
"You know I've seen you blush before right. Now that you know I like you doesn't mean you have to hide it from me. The reason I was so attracted to you was because you are a super hot best fried. You don't have to hide anything from me."  
"I'm touched Jason", I said and squeezed his hand. He smiled back at me  
"But, you think I'm hot?" I asked  
"Did I say that?"  
"Yes you did. In fact I think I heard super hot."  
"Well you are"  
"Ha! No I'm not."  
"Yes you are. You're gorgeous."  
"I'm flattered." was all unsaid because if I argued, he would argue back.  
As soon as we got to the movie we bought our tickets and headed to the concession stand. We looked at it for a solid fifteen minutes until we decided on junior mints and diet coke. We walked into the theater and sat in the very top back row. The only other people there were an older couple. Once the movie started I fixated on the screen. Now I know why it was up for so many Academy Awards. It wasn't until I was about half way through the movie Jason did the classic stretch and put your arm around your date move. I laughed and Jason looked over at me. His was so on his first date. I could tell. I leaned into him and put my head on his shoulder. I could feel him smile and I smiled to. We sat like that until the movie was over then we sat up and walked out.  
"That was really good." I said  
"Agreed. What now?"  
"I don't know. My parents are out of town for the week so have to stay home and watch the dogs. But if you want to come over you can."  
"Ok. We can watch a movie or something."  
"Jason we just saw a movie"  
"Oh yea. I'll figure something out."  
"You do that"  
We walked to the car hand in hand and when I got to my side of the car he didn't let go. He stood between my legs and lightly pushed me into the car door. He leaned in closer to me and smiled before he brought his lips to mine. He stopped at first and smiled after a kiss on the side of my mouth. First one small kiss, then a longer one. He brought his hands to my waist and I had my hands tangled in his hair. It was honestly one of the better kisses if my life. When we finally had to pull away for air, we both looked at each other.  
"Wow" we both said at the same time.  
We both laughed got in the car when it started to rain. We drove to my house. The whole way there Jason was singing along to the radio, causing me to crack up. I never thought he could open up like this. He was always so gruff. So hardcore. He never took anyone's crap. He was tough to an extreme. But here he was. Rapping love the way you lie under his breath and concentrating on driving in the rain. If was a side of him you were lucky to even ever know that it existed. I don't know what made him so calm. Maybe it was me, or maybe it the fact that we both knew how we felt about each other now so he had a weight lifted off his shoulder. Either way, he was so much more of a happy person.


End file.
